


Daddy's Kitten

by RacismIsNotOkay



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Daddy Liam, Daddy Zayn, Fluff, Gay Sex, Kitten, Love, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, larry stylinson - Freeform, lilo, ziall
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 09:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11159184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacismIsNotOkay/pseuds/RacismIsNotOkay
Summary: (Smut, Top;Zayn Bottom;Niall)Niall Horan, ein normaler 16 jähriger Junge mit einem kleinen Problem das er nicht kontrollieren kann.Was passiert wenn der Bad Boy der Stadt, mit dem seltsamen Kink, davon mitbekommt?





	Daddy's Kitten

Kapitel 1

"Niall ? Soll ich dir bei den Schuhen helfen ?" fragte mein bester Freund mich lächelnd

Ich sah kurz hoch, und blickte direkt in Louis schöne Augen

"Ja, bitte Lou" murmelte ich leise und kaute auf meinem Fingernagel rum

Louis bückte sich hinunter und band mir eine Schleife mit den Schnürsenkel

"Nein Niall, lass das ! Willst du das dir eine Hand im Bauch wächst ?" fragte mich Lou und sah mich dabei mahnend an

"Nein ich möchte keine Hand im Bauch haben " schnell nahm ich meine Hand runter und sah Louis aus großen blauen Augen entschuldigend an

Der Wuschelkopf sah mich lächelnd an, beugte sich runter und gab mir einen Kuss auf den Kopf

"Komm Nialler wir müssen jetzt los sonst kommen wir zu spät und das ist gar nicht gut" sagte Louis und nahm meine Hand und ging raus. Es war ein wirklich schöner Tag heute, die Sonne lachte mir ins Gesicht und glücklich winkte ich ihr kurz bevor ich weiter lächelnd durch die Straßen ging 

Als wir bei der Schule ankamen, sahen mich viele seltsam an, und so blickte ich auf den grauen hässlichen Boden, ein bisschen rosa wäre hier schön und da ein Sticker mit einem lächelnden Smiley

"Lou ? Warum mögen mich die Anderen denn nicht ?" fragte ich meinen besten Freund leise und fühlte wie meine Unterlippe anfing zu beben

"Ich weiß es nicht Niall, aber bitte weine nicht ja ? Wenn die Schule aus ist dann gehen wir bei dir Disney Filme gucken ok ?" sah mich Louis lächelnd an, auch ich fing an zu lächeln und umarmte ihn schnell, dabei sah ich hinter ihm, an einer Wand angelehnt drei andere Typen, sie sahen alle her und das nicht gerade freundlich, als ich jedoch den Blick abwenden wollte, lächelte mich der eine Schwarzhaarige nicht gerade freundlich an, mit großen Augen wendete ich schnell den Blick ab

 

Schnell nahm ich Louis an der Hand und ging los, Zayn Malik war der gefährlichste Bad Boy ganz Londons, und mit seiner Gang und ihm war nicht zu spaßen, zum Glück war er jedoch zwei Klassen über mir

In den ersten beiden Stunden hatten Louis und ich Englisch, also nichts spannendes, nach mehreren gefühlten Jahren hörten wir endlich die Schulklingel, das hieß Pauuuuusssseeeeee

"Komm Niall, wir gehen jetzt bisschen raus ja ?" sah mich Louis fragend an

"Aber ich will Huckepack" fing ich mit meinem Hundeblick an, der braune Wuschelkopf sah mich nur lächelnd an und drehte mir den Rücken zu bevor er sich leicht runter bückte, sofort sprang ich auf seinen Rücken und so fing der wilde Ritt nach draußen an

Viele sahen mich angeekelt an, bis wir draußen ankamen, hier ist keiner da alle im Gebäude waren oder in der Cafeteria

"Lou ? Lass uns verstecken spielen, oh bitte bitte biiitttee" sah ich Wuschi bettelnd an

"Na schön, geh dich verstecken Nialler" grinste er mich Augen verdrehen an, und drehte mir den Rücken zu, so schnell ich konnte fing ich an zu laufen und versteckte mich in der Raucherecke da die ziemlich versteckt lag, hier war eh keiner mehr

"Niaaaall ? Komm raus, komm raus, ich finde dich eh" rief Louis nach einer Minute, ich legte eine Hand auf meinen Mund damit ich nicht zu laut kichere, als das kichern aufhörte nahm ich die Hand wieder weg und ging rückwärts weiter nach hinten, jedoch kam ich nicht weit, denn ich knallte gegen eine harte Brust

"Na wen haben wir denn da ?" flüsterte eine tiefe Stimme ganz nah an meinem Ohr, bevor ich jedoch nach Louis rufen konnte, legte mir der Fremde eine Hand auf den Mund und presste mich doller an sich

"Komm, sei ein gutes Kitten und lass Daddy nicht böse auf dich werden" hauchte die dunkle Stimme an meinen Hals

____________________________________

Erstes Kapitel fertig c:

Lasst bitte Kommentare da für verbesserungen


End file.
